


Next stop Toronto, Canada

by MrsMendes19



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Shawn has been on a world tour and has come to his home town, as it was the next stop on the tour.He asks Clary if she could make it to his concert but she doesn't know if she could. Shawn has his hopes up that Clary can make it.Will she make it to the concert in time before it starts?





	1. Chapter 1

Shawn has been on a world tour for the last 6 months, and today he will be performing in his home town Toronto, Canada, before moving onto the next stop of his tour. I was at work when I received a text from Shawn.  
"Hey babe, just wanted to let you know that I am on the plane home. I should arrive at the airport at 5:50am tomorrow morning."  
I smile at the text, my baby was coming home, at least for a little while. I type a quick response.  
"I will be waiting at the airport. Can't wait to see you again."  
I received an immediate response.  
"See you then. Gate 8. I love you xx"  
"I love you too, baby. Safe flight xx"  
I place my phone back into my bag and continue the with the work in front of me. I worked as a secretary in an office. My boss had given me a whole stack of papers that needed to be put away. I sigh before picking up a stack of papers before moving to the filing cabinets.


	2. Going home

The rest of the day went by quickly as the next thing I knew was that it was home time. I save all my documents before shutting down the computer. I pick up my bag before checking my phone, no message from Shawn, so I place my phone back in my bag before placing it over my shoulder. I walk to the doors before walking out of the office. When I get home, I take off my shoes and wall to the bathroom to get cleaned up before changing into my PJs. Once I am changed, I walk to the living room to watch some television. At 10pm, I decided to go to bed, to get some sleep before going to the airport to pick Shawn up. I set my alarm so that I wake up at 5am so that I had plenty of time to get ready and get to the airport.


	3. Clary goes to the airport

My alarm went off and I turned it off before getting out of bed. I had a quick shower before getting dressed. I tie my hair into a ponytail holder before grabbing my phone, to bag and keys and walking out the front door. I arrive at the airport and, after parking my car, I walk through the doors. I had to go through security but once I was through, I walked to Gate 8. I still had a little while to wait but I didn't mind. At 5:30am, Shawn's plane was pulling into the terminal. I stood up and walked to the ramp, excited to see the love of my life again. The smile that graced his lips when he saw me, made my whole day. He was smiling from ear to ear, like a little boy in a candy store. He quickly made his way over to be before dropping his bag and suitcase on the floor and giving me a big hug, spinning me in a circle before setting me back down and giving me a sweet kiss on the lips.   
After we kissed, he picked up his suitcase and bag and we both walked back to the car.


	4. Back Home

When we got home, Shawn had a shower to get rid of the plane feeling he gets after flying. After he had his shower, he walked over to me. I was sitting on the couch, with a blanket draped over my legs. When I saw Shawn, I smiled up at him.   
"Feeling any better after your shower?"   
"Definitely." I moved so that Shawn could lie down next to me. He lay his head on my shoulder and I began to stroke his back, it helps him relax.  
"Hmm, that's nice." He smiles before lifting a hand to gently stroke my face.   
"I have a question for you, my love."   
"What is it, sweetheart?" He looks up at me.   
"Would you be able to make it to my show tomorrow?"  
"I don't know. I don't know how busy I will be at the office tomorrow and plus; I don't even have a ticket."   
"There is a spare ticket on the kitchen counter. Please try and make it?"   
"I'll try. I promise."   
"It would mean a lot to me. I missed you."   
"I know it would. I missed you too."   
"Hmm." He lays his head on my shoulder before closing his eyes. Within minutes, he was snoring softly. I slowly turn off the tv, before closing my eyes. I give Shawn a small hug before I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Where is Shawn?

When I woke up the following morning, I was still on the couch, but Shawn was no where to be found. I sit up and call out to him.  
“Babe, are you home?”  
After receiving no answer, I get up and walk into the kitchen, where I find a note from Shawn on the counter.  
‘Hey babe,  
I was called in to do a soundcheck. I didn’t want to wake you, so I made my own way there.  
Hope you can make it tonight!  
PS I love you xx’  
I look at the note, Shawn has his hopes up that I could make it to his concert, but I wasn’t sure that I could make it in time. I look up from the note back to the counter where I found an envelope, inside was the spare ticket for me. As I look closer at the ticket, I could see that it was a VIP pass, which allowed me to go backstage and a front row seat. I smile, Shawn spoils me too much. I look at the clock, 12:30pm, I had to be at work in two hours. I turn on the coffee machine before having a quick shower before getting dressed and walking back to the kitchen. I pour my coffee into a travel mug and grab my belongings before driving to work.


	6. At the office

I get to work and as I sit down at my desk, I see my boss, Mr Manning, walk over to me.  
“Good morning, Miss Fairchild.”  
“Good morning, Mr Manning.”  
“How are you today?”  
“I’m fine, Mr Manning. How are you?”  
“Fine. Just wanted to ask if you filed those papers yesterday.”  
“Yes, I did. All of them are in the correct spot.”  
“Thank you, Miss Fairchild.”  
“You’re welcome. Umm, Mr Manning, could I ask a favour?”  
“Of course, Miss Fairchild.”  
“Well, my boyfriend is a singer and he will be performing tonight at the Stratford Festival theatre. I was wondering if I could leave a few minutes early so that I can make it to his concert.”  
“I don’t see anything wrong with that. As long as you finish all your tasks for today.”  
“Thank you, Mr Manning.”  
With a nod and a small smile, he walks back to his office and shuts the door. I load up my computer and check my emails. After I rely to the emails, I get up and walk to Mr Manning’s office. I knock on the door and wait to be let in.  
“Come in.”  
I open the door and step into his office, I close the door behind me.  
“Is there anything you need me to do Mr Manning?”  
“Yes. Could you please fill out everyone’s pay check and hand them out? Then, can you please call my wife, tell her I made dinner reservations for the both of us for tonight. It’s our anniversary.”  
“Of course, I will get started right away.”  
I turn on my heels and walk back through the door, closing it behind me. I sit down in my chair and take out my phone from my bag, Shawn had messaged me.  
‘Hello baby girl,  
Just wanted to let you know that the doors open at 6:15, ready for the show to begin at 7pm.  
I really hope that you can make it!  
See you there xx’  
I look at the text and sigh. I couldn’t let Shawn down, I had to get to his concert, no matter what.  
I look at the time, 2:15pm. I still had quite a few hours of work ahead of me, so I put my phone back in my bag and began my work.


	7. A Medical Emergency

At 5:45, I had handed out all the pay checks and had called Mr Manning’s wife, Sarah, to give her the message. I shut down my computer and grab my bag before walking to Mr Manning’s office. I knock on the door and after he didn’t reply, I let myself in. I find Mr Manning, on the floor and he wasn’t breathing. I quickly rush over to him, drop my bag on the floor and turn him on his back, I start doing CPR on him.  
“I need some help here! Someone call an ambulance.”  
I call out as I continue doing CPR, another office worker comes and helps me do CPR, while I do the chest compressions, he does the rescue breaths. After 4 minutes, we had successfully restarted his heart, he was still unconscious but breathing normally. I turn him into the recovery position and stay with him in case his condition changes.


	8. Clary makes it to the concert

A few minutes later, the ambulance arrives and takes Mr Manning to the hospital. I called Sarah to let her know what happened before taking out my phone from my bag. It was 6:10, I will be late if I didn’t leave straight away.  
I walk to the door and to my car, I get in and drive to Stratford Festival Theatre.  
I arrive at the festival theatre at 6:45, people were still going through the doors. I try and get to the front, but the people wouldn’t let me. After I finally get through the doors, it was nearly 7pm. I walk through the doors and show the lady ticket controller and I was let through. I make my way to the door that leads backstage, I show my ticket to the security guard and he lets me in. I see Shawn and I run over to him, he sees me and opens his arms. I drop my bag on the floor before jumping into his arms.  
“I thought you wouldn’t make it.”  
“So did I. We had an emergency at the office, Mr Manning is in the hospital.”  
“Is he okay?”  
“He will be.”  
Shawn releases me and when I look up at him, I saw a stray tear escape his eye. I lift a hand to wipe away the tear.  
“Baby, I’m here. Now go out there and sing for all your fans. I will be in the front row, cheering you on.”  
“Thanks baby.”  
He kisses me before clearing his throat and turning back towards the closed curtain. I pick up my bag and walk to the front row, I find my seat and sit down, just as the curtain opens and Shawn steps onto the stage. I was glad that I made it to his concert, and I knew that he was too. The way he smiled when he saw me, sitting in the front row, made my whole day better.


	9. Back home

After the concert, we went home and straight to bed. Shawn cuddled up to me and I ran my fingers through his soft hair, the both of us eventually fell asleep. I didn’t want Shawn to go but he loved touring and I knew that after the tour was done, he would be back home in my arms. For now, at least for tonight, I could hold him and breath in his sweet scent that I loved before he had to leave for his next tour stop.

The End


End file.
